Summer Amusement
by reikotsu
Summary: [Companion fic to Our Haven] [Oneshot] [MaixYami] 'Either you've been hanging out with Devlin for too long or that hair gel's merely gotten to your head.' He smirked. 'Or perhaps I have been around you for too long.'


**Disclaimer: **I'd have to be a complete genius to own Yu-Gi-Oh, which mind you, I am not.

**A/N: **Hmm, very random idea thought up during sixth period some time a week ago when I had nothing to do but sit in the library and do homework (although I probably zoned off several times; yep I was that tired and bored). Eh heh, anyways, enough of my rambling. xD And now presenting the sequel to Our Haven. :D

* * *

**Summer Amusement**

It was a hot burning summer day, yet it was not quite summer vacation just yet, much to Mai Valentine's disappointment as she trudged along the path towards the clearing that she knew would offer her shade and comfort from the scorching sun.

She stopped at the end of the path, noticing that _he_ was there, like he always was.

He lay upon the grass in the shade of the trees, seemingly asleep as she approached him.

He did not stir as she kneeled down beside him, studying him curiously.

She had never seen him asleep before. He was never the type to fall asleep during class; in fact, he was one of the few who focused on listening to the teacher's ramblings, no matter how boring the teacher was.

His face was no longer set in that same serious expression, but instead had softened and was almost angelic. He reminded her of a little child when he slept, so seemingly innocent and calm.

A stray strand of blond hair fluttered over his face and before she knew what she was doing, she had reached down and brushed it from his face, her fingers trailing along the side of his face, and coming to a rest on his right cheek.

He stirred then, murmuring something to himself.

She hastily withdrew her hand and watched as he slowly opened his eyes, blinked a few times to adjust his vision, and then looked over at her.

"Well, about time you woke up, Yami," she said, then after some thought added, "How long have you been sleeping here?"

He sat up, groaning, and answered, "I'm not quite sure..."

He ran his hand through his tousled hair and muttered, "It would seem the heat had gotten to me."

"Yeah, it is pretty hot, huh?" she agreed, staring out at the lake, which at the moment, seemed like an awfully good place to cool off.

He followed her gaze and the corner of his lips tilted upward slightly.

"Would you like to go for a swim?" he asked suddenly.

She looked over at him as if he was crazy.

"Yeah? In what? _This?_" she asked, indicating the clothes she was wearing, which was her usual attire: a white tank top, a violet jacket and a matching skirt.

Not to mention she'd get her perfect hair wet.

"Would it be a problem?" he asked, getting to his feet and taking off his cloak.

She gaped at him.

"You're seriously going to swim in _that?_"

"Come now, are you more afraid of getting your clothes and hair wet or of sinking?" he asked grinning.

"I know far well how to swim!" she protested, getting to her feet and glaring at him, offended.

"Is that so?" he asked, but didn't press further, knowing how stubborn Mai Valentine could be.

She didn't answer him, but lay back down, seemingly interested in the clouds floating overhead.

"Very well then, it would seem I would have the pleasure of having the lake all to myself…" he moved on to unbuckling the chains and belts that hung from his waist.

He was doing it slowly, casually, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do with her lying there.

She was watching him, he knew, even though she was staring up at the sky.

He then pulled off his shirt, letting it fall on top of his cape, and dived into the lake.

The water was cool, just perfect for a hot day such as this.

He came up and shook his head, droplets of water flying at her in which she was too late to avoid.

After a couple of strokes and such, he swam over to the edge and reached up, a sign for her to help him up, as the edge was a bit taller than he.

"Could you help me up, Mai? I can't seem to pull myself up," he said casually.

She, of course, did not know what was currently going on in his head, and if she did, mind you, she never would have reached down to help him.

Just as she reached down and grasped his hand, he pulled.

And she fell right into the lake beside him.

The water was a lot colder than she expected. The shock from the sudden cold nearly choked off her air supply.

She came up sputtering and glared at him.

He was grinning at her, his eyes dancing with unheard laughter.

She was at a loss for words.

"You little spiky-haired two-faced punk!" she managed to spit out.

His grin grew wider.

"So it would seem you were telling the truth. You do know how to swim."

"Of course I was! Ugh, I can't believe you pushed me in! Now my hair and clothes are all wet!" she complained.

She suddenly brightened.

"Well since I'm already in the water, I can get a little revenge."

He stared at her with a look of amusement.

"Now then, how exactly are you going to do that? I am far faster and—"

A splash of water hit his face, blinding him for a split second.

He blinked, his line of vision returning to him.

She was nowhere to be found.

He immediately whipped around only to be pulled underwater.

Mai resurfaced, waiting for him to come back up.

He did not.

She raised an eyebrow.

_Oh boy…_

She then heard a splash and felt his arms around her waist.

He smiled, leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "Rather clever, but two can play at this game."

Then she was shoved underwater again, much to her annoyance.

She resurfaced, coughing up the water that had invaded her lungs from the sudden attack.

Her eyes fell upon the figure sitting on the grass, a casual yet bored expression on his face.

Yami.

How he got up there so fast, she'd never know.

She grudgingly climbed out of the lake, glaring at him before taking off her jacket and squeezing the water out of it.

"So did you have fun, Mai?" he asked.

"Hardly," she replied shortly, yet a smile twitched at the corner of her lips.

She finished wringing the water out of her jacket and tossed it beside her backpack, then turned back to look at Yami.

He had already pulled on his shirt and was now staring at her peculiarly, that same glint of amusement in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" she said, staring at him suspiciously.

"What makes you believe that I find something funny?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes.

He had a way with getting around things so innocently that it was sickening.

That, and the fact that he had the most convincing poker face she'd ever seen.

He was fiddling with one of his chains now, not seemingly doing anything with it, just merely twisting it in his hands as he stared at her evenly, his face expressionless, as if expecting her to do something.

Water dripped from his blond bangs and onto his face, trailing down the side of his face to his chin. He brushed a stray lock out of his face almost absently and continued twirling the chain in his hand.

It was then that she suddenly realized how attractive he was, with his dark features and striking amethyst eyes. Even his bizarre hairstyle and golden locks seemed to enhance his looks.

"Is something wrong?" his voice broke through her daze.

She blinked. She hadn't realized she had been staring at him.

She forced a small smile, tossing her head to the side and saying, "I have no clue how your hair can still stand up like that even though you've been fooling around in the water for a long enough time for that hair gel to lose its effect."

He ran his hand through his hair thoughtfully, then replied, "Actually, I believe it was always like this…"

"Then it's completely natural?" she asked with disbelief.

He shrugged.

"Then perhaps you can tell me whether or not it is natural for one to still look attractive even after drenching themselves in water," he said, instead of answering her question.

She raised an eyebrow in question and said, "Stop pulling my leg, Yami, that's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be."

She rolled her eyes. "Then either you've been hanging out with Devlin for too long or that hair gel's merely gotten to your head."

He smirked. "Or perhaps I have been around _you _for too long."

"Hey, what's _that _supposed to mean?" she demanded playfully.

"Take it as thoust wilt," he said simply, a glint of amusement in his eye, knowing far well that it would annoy her.

She groaned. "Don't go all Shakespearean on me now."

"But you love Shakespeare," he remarked, completely expressionless, though it was obvious he was fighting the urge to laugh at her.

"Good lord, where have you been the last four years?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Where have _you_ been all my life?" he countered, his lips curling into a mocking smirk.

"You seriously _have_ been hanging out with Devlin too much if you're coming up with such cheesy pick-up lines as comebacks."

"Perhaps," he paused. "Do you recall what I said about being attractive even after being drenched in water?"

He was still smirking.

"What."

"I didn't necessarily mean you."

It was more than she could take.

So she shoved him.

Right into the lake that he loved so much.

"Punk."

* * *

**A/N:** Eh heh. A flirtatious Yami. Haha. The day I'll see that. But hey, things can happen when you hang out with Duke too much. That and heat exhaustion. xP Haha, just kidding. x) 


End file.
